because you live, fionna
by anime-freak-Lesy
Summary: Marshall sings a song for Fionna at a ball that tells his love for her


Marshall watchs Fionna out of the couner of his eye, he was at a ball of Gumball that Fionna begged him to go to. also Gumball asked him to sing and not to sing a loud song. or a distastefull song, Marshall knew the song he was going to sing was for Fionna. he walked out on stage to see Fionna had sat down with a drink beside Cake and was watching him. Marshall takes a deep breath before saying "this song is called because you live. i wrote this song for Fionna" Fionna puts her drink down as people look at her but she just smiles at Marshall and puts her head on her hands ready to pay attion to the words of the song as she knows its impornt too. Marshall starts singing  
><em>"Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart<em>

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know  
><em> 

Fionna's eyes meet Marshall's eyes

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

Fionna blushes and has a happy smile on her face remebering the times Marshall grabbed her and they flyed in the sky together

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

Fionna stands up and walks over in front of everyone else who are standing infront of the stage

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Marshall stares down at Fionna into her eyes as Fionna smiles with a blush on her cheeks

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live "  
><em> 

Marshall walksn off the stage and looks around for Fionna, which he finds her fast becuase she was walking toward him. "Marshall" Fionna says smiles and says "im going to sing too but later and the song will be for you" she trys to walk off but Marshall grabes her hand and says "Fionna..i have something to say..come with me" they walk outside where there was moon light flowers that glowed with life. Marshall says "Fionna...when i was little, the other vampires who were older told me that i will fall in love with one that wasnt a vampire and had a short life..like you and they were right. Fionna i have fallen for you..hard. thoses vampires told me that i should tell that girl how i feel and love that girl as much as i can before she dies. because if i left you alone it will only hurt worse if i dont when you die." Marshall looks at Fionna with sad eyes.

Fionna blushes at what Marshall said and looks at him before saying "Marshall... i-" Marshall cuts her off "not now. tell me after your song" Fionna nods and says "or i can tell you with my song" she walks off past Marshall, he was wearing a white butten up shirt with a red ty and black pants. Fionna was wearing a red flowly dress that showed off her curzys, black high heels, and with her hair up in a high pony tail that has a bunny face on it. she sat with Cake who was eating cake (lol).

Fionna smiled knowing Marshall likes her buck, even so she thought even if he did he wouldnt now becuase she was in love with Gumball for so long that he would have given up. thats what her song is about, giving her a second go at love. her first was Gumball but that didnt go good at all. she liked him when she first met him and that was when she was 10 and she stopped liking him when she was 16, it wasnt till she was 17 that she knew she was in love with Marshall and now she is 18 and her love for Marshall is more real then her 'love' for Gumball ever was.

Fionna walked out on stage smiling and says "this song is called 'second go' it stands for someone having a second go at love, with some they love more then the person that was 'first go'" Marshall raises his eye brows and sits at the table thats closist to the stage as Fionna starts singing.  
>"<em>How many times will the clock go around<em>

_How many times can my hands hit the ground_

_How many coffins before there's a crown_

_How far will I fall 'til the alarm sounds_

_How come you love me when I am ugly_

_Guess I can only hope_

Marshall frowns think that she isnt ugly and that she is beautiful

_Give me a second go_

_Don't let me go alone_

_You saw me at the worst_

_You caught me falling first_

_All I wanted to know_

_Give me a second go_

Marshall remebers the times Fionna falling for Gumball, which he doesnt understand how she can fall for a gummy like him

_No matter the weather there's never a break_

_Conquer a ladder then slip on a snake_

_Cried 'til my river turned into a lake_

_And I'm wondering now before it's too late_

_How can you save me when I am angry_

_Reasons I'll never know_

smiles up at fionna as she looks at him

_Give me a second go_

_Don't let me go alone_

_You saw me at the worst_

_You caught me falling first_

_All I wanted to know_

_Give me a second go_

_Give me a second go_

_Don't let me go alone_

_You saw me at the worst_

_You caught me falling first_

_All I wanted to know_

_Give me a second go_

_One to five I'm half alive_

_six to nine I'm out of line_

_Ten to twelve I'm not myself_

_by the millionth time..I cry._

_Give me a second go_

_Don't let me go alone_

_You saw me at the worst_

_You caught me falling first_

_All I wanted to know_

_Give me a second go_

_Don't let me go alone_

_You saw me at the worst_

_You caught me falling first_

_All I wanted to know_

_Give me a second go x3_

_Again_

_Give me a second go_

_Don't let me go alone"  
><em>smiles at fionna when the song ended with a small blush on his face and fionna had a smile on her face as well.

fionna walks out to the balcony where the wind blows softly and you can see all of the candy kindom. Marshall walks after her and yes "you know, i never thought you would like me back" fionna smiles up at Marshall before saying "same here... Marshall..i..i love you. i have for a year now. and the love i have for you is more powerful then my love for gm ever was. i never thought i would feel this way. and never for you. but i do" Marshall grabs fionna's shoulders and leans down and kisses her as soon as their lips touched fireworks gone off all around them in the sky as well as inside of both of them.


End file.
